1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat radiator, and more particularly to a fin for a heat sink, a heat sink and a method for manufacturing a heat sink that securely attaches multiple fins to a heat pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer hardware is developed rapidly to provide a high calculating performance. The processing unit on the computer hardware is designed to include more and more transistors in order to improve the calculating performance of the computer hardware. However, the heat radiated from the processing unit increases as the number of the transistors rises. Therefore, a heat radiator is usually mounted to the computer hardware to dissipate the heat from the processing unit and prevent the processing unit from burning.
Conventional heat radiators for the computer hardware are classified into water-cooling and air-cooling types. A water-cooling heat radiator has a water pump and a water tank. However, mounting the water pump and water tank to the computer hardware is complicated. Furthermore, the water pump and the water tank have considerable volumes and are incompact. Moreover, the water in the water-cooling heat radiator may leak out to damage the computer hardware. Therefore, most users adopt the air-cooling heat radiators instead of water-cooling heat radiator.
A convention air-cooling heat radiator has a metal heat sink with a thermal conductivity, contacting a processing unit chip and dissipating the heat from the processing unit chip. Furthermore, an improved air-cooling heat radiator further has a heat pipe extending through fins of the heat sink and including liquid inside the heat pipe to quickly dissipate the heat from the processing unit chip.
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, another heat sink comprises multiple fins (2), multiple heat pipes (1) and multiple wires (6). Each fin (2) has multiple mounting holes (3) defined through the fin (2) and multiple wire holes (5) defined through the fin (2) and communicating with the mounting hole (3). The heat pipes (1) are made of copper and respectively extend through the mounting holes (3) in each fin (2). The wires (6) may be made of tin, silver or copper and respectively extend through the wire holes (5) in each fin (2) and are melted to securely mount the heat pipes (1) and the fins (2) together.
The wires (6) are melted by heating all of the fins (2), heat pipe (1) and wires (6) to rise the temperature of the whole heat sink to the melt point of the wires (6). However the heat pipes (1) are easily melted and break when the heat pipes (1) and wires (2) are all made of copper.
With reference to FIG. 8, another heat sink comprises multiple fins (41), a heat pipe (45), solder paste and a base (46). Each fin (41) has a mounting hole (44) defined through the fin (41) and a slot (43) defined through the fin (41) and communicating with the mounting hole (44). The heat pipe (45) is made of copper, extends through the mounting holes (44) in the fins (41) and is mounted on the base (46). The solder paste is smeared into the slots (3) in the fins (43) after the heat pipe (45) extends through the mounting holes (44). The sold paste is melted by heating the fins (41) and heat pipe (45) to securely mount the heat pipe (45) in the fins (41). The solder paste has a melt point lower than that of the copper heat pipe (45) so the heat pipe (45) does not melt when heating.
However, the slots (44) are small so smearing the solder paste in the slots (44) is difficult. Incomplete smear of the solder paste in the slots (44) causes the heat pipe (45) insecurely mounted in the fins (41) when the solder paste melted.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a fin for a heat sink, a heat sink and a method for manufacturing a heat sink to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.